Most conventional voting systems in place around the world utilize either paper ballots or mechanical voting booths having mechanical switches and levers that, when actuated, increment a plurality of mechanical counters. These conventional systems present a number of problems for election processes. For example, paper ballots can become physically damaged or altered between the time the voter makes his or her selection and the time a ballot-counting machine eventually reads the voter's selection on the ballot. In addition, with paper ballots, voters can inadvertently cast a vote for the wrong candidate by, for example, punching a hole or placing a mark next to a different candidate than was intended. Mechanical voting booths, while solving some of the problems presented by paper ballots, present problems of their own. For instance, voting booths are fairly expensive, have many mechanical parts which require routine maintenance and repair, and are typically heavy and cumbersome to move and set up.
More recently, electronic voting systems have been developed with an eye toward solving the problems presented by systems that employ paper ballots and/or mechanical voting booths. However, none of the electronic voting systems developed to date has proven to be secure and efficient enough to result in the widespread use thereof (in place of existing paper ballot and/or mechanical voting booth systems). One main concern with electronic voting systems is that a company providing the electronic voting machines may illegally modify the vote counts in a manner that is difficult to notice and/or detect. Thus, there is a need for an electronic voting system that reduces the potential that voter counts can be modified without being detected.